Another angel
by im-past-the-point-of-no-return
Summary: A new girl, with a passion for music and a dark past comes to stay at the Paris Opera house with Christine and Meg what on earth will Erik think of this new girl... PLEASE REVIEW! Eventually ErikxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAMER:I own nothing but my OC**

I walked slowly towards the looming building, my head pointing straight down to the floor being careful not to step on my cloak which was wrapped tightly around my body. Gingerly, I placed each foot in front of the next until I was before the mighty dark door and gently tapped my fingers on the wood hoping to receive an answer. The door harshly swung open forcing the wind into my face, matting my ebony hair and sending my cloak backwards where it landed on the steps majestically. I saw a tall woman dressed in a long black dress peering down at me and after around a minute I ended the silence by whispering "Bonjour Madame, I-I heard you were looking for dancers a-and I have always dreamed that I would dance here Madame. So may I please dance here?" After receiving a puzzled look, while she processed my words, from the older lady she said "Mademoiselle, I will have to see if you can dance but yes, we do have a space for a dancer, and if you are a good dancer then we shall see. Please come in." Once I had worked enough courage I followed her through the double doors and was finally able to see the grandeur of the building first hand but my gawping was abruptly halted when the lady asked me what my name was "Chanson, Angelica Chanson Madame and I do believe I don't know your name."

"Oh excuse me I am Madame Giry. Let me take you to the stage where you will show me how good of a dancer you are yes?" I only nodded in return and my muscles became as stiff as stone so I had to drag them along the floor in order to get some sort of movement, how I danced I don't know.

When we had arrived at the stage I had just regained control over my limbs and was hoping that when I heard the music play I would be able to dance to an acceptable standard as to earn my keep and not have to mention my past to anyone ever again. Even the thought of it made me visibly shudder. I made my way onto the stage and positioned myself directly in the centre and when I heard the music play I danced. My movement were tight and restricted at first but soon became long and graceful and I was bouncing and leaping around the stage like a spring deer still in time to the music.

Once I had finished dancing I stood in the centre of the stage looking sheepishly to Madame Giry for a clue if I was good enough to work in the opera house so I could have a place like this to sleep in at nights. Suddenly the whole room burst into applause including Madame Giry but with my amazing hearing I could hear a faint sound of clapping from box five but when I looked into it, it was empty. Shaking my head and telling myself that it was just my imagination I looked to Madame Giry for her reaction and all went quite matching my action to look at the serious looking woman. "Magnifique! I would be honoured if you would dance here mademoiselle"

"Oh Madame," I said rushing at her and hugging her tightly "yes, yes thank you so much!" After a while of me hugging her she gently moved my arms from her body in a motherly fashion.

"Mademoiselle would you like to see the rest of the opera house and where you will be sleeping or do you wish to stay here all night?"

"Oh I'm sorry Madame, I would love to see the rest of the opera house!" So I was led by Madame Giry around the vast corridors and each time we passed a corridor which she didn't mention I would all ways say "Excuse me Madame Giry but what's down there?" or "Madame Giry where does that go?" but, she still remained patient with me as if I was a six year old who didn't know that what they were saying was becoming tedious. Even though I was eighteen I still wanted to be treated like a baby sometimes as my childhood was so short lived forcing me to grow up and- "no I would not even go there," I thought "it's too painful to go down that road ever again!" We eventually arrived at the girls' dormitories where I would now be staying permanently and was too tired to inquire about the painting I had notice that hung slightly open as if it hid a secret, like a passage…

**Me: YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE! **

**Erik: only 1000000000 more to go**

**Me: (cries )**

**Angelina : (hits Erik on the head with a newspaper and hugs me)**

**Me: :P ERIK'S MEAN! IM GUNNA MAKE THIS RAOULX OC NOW ;p**

**Erik: (Cries)**

**Me: aw just kidding it's still gunna be OCxErik **

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Madame Giry: yay! -_-**

**Everyone exccept Madame Giry: -_-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAMER:I own nothing but my OC**

I was left by Madame Giry outside the room, I was so nervous I couldn't even feel my toes and my knuckles had turned white from clutching my one bag which held all my worldly possessions. Taking my right hand from the bag I knocked on the door and tried to make myself look confident, a losing battle on my half. The door opened slowly revealing a sweet looking brunette around a year or two younger than me looking almost as nervous as I was but, she seemed to be the only one of us able to speak at that moment, "Bonjour mademoiselle. How can I help you?"

"Oh there's no need for that I'm a-um the new dancer as of five seconds ago." I said trying to keep myself from laughing at myself but was falling miserably and this seemed to relax the girl "May I come in please?" It was clear she was mentally scalding herself for forgetting to invite me into the room making it impossible for me to hold in my laughter anymore so a tremendous laugh expelled itself from my lips. Everyone in the room turned and gawped at me as if I was an exotic animal making me wish the ground would swallow me up but some part of my body still held onto an ounce of pride and refused to give the younger girls the satisfaction of upsetting me "Hello just to let you know I'm _not_a strange animal I'm a _human being_like _you_so I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at me as if I was something odd, okay?!" After my mini speech I was practically glowing with pride but the brunette looked as if she had just seen a ghost walk in front of her and say hi ."Um this is your section of the room" she whispered pointing at a, in my opinion, luxurious bed with a dresser and bedside table squashed next to it. "Thank you but I still don't know your name."

"Christine Daaé. What's yours?"

"I'm Angelica Chanson, whose your friend" I could tell the blonde girl beside Christine was her friend as they had, obviously without realising it, linked their arms as if they were magnetised together. "This is-"

"I'm Meg Giry, you _must_have met my mother, Madame Giry!" She said almost bursting with pride at the mention of her mother.

"Yes, I've met your mother she's a lovely lady. Have you too been dancing long?"

"Oh yes" they said unanimously "Dancing is a nice way to take your mind of the phantom of the opera!" I had no clue who the phantom was and made a mental note to ask the girls later on .We continued to idly chat for about half an hour when Madame Giry came in and blew out the candles, I took this as 'have a good night's sleep girls see you in the morning!' I pulled out my nightgown from my bag and realised that I forgotten to unpack and quickly scribbled on a piece of spare paper

'Dear Angelina,

You forgot to unpack your bag. Please do so as soon as possible.

Love Angelina.'

I clambered into the soft bed and snuggled into the pillow waiting for sleep to take me into its warm embrace. I lay awake for only God knows how long but I heard an angelic voice whisper my friend's name "Christine…..Christine….." As if Christine too had been waiting for sleep she shot up in her bed forcing me to close my eyes as to appear asleep to my friend. I heard the sound of a match being lit followed by a door opening and as soon as the footsteps fade slightly I sprang out of bed, lit a candle and once I had placed it in a candle holder, ran down the halls after Christine. She finally stopped outside a beautiful room with multiple stained glass windows each of which had an angel with something musical. She practically collapsed on the floor in front of an image of a man placing her candle on a stand which had probably had quite a few candles placed in it before. "Christine…..Christine….." Again the voice called my friend's name, his voice was so beautiful it made my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch in my chest I closed my eyes wishing to know who or what this voice came from. Millions of possibilities fluttered into my mind each more bizarre than the last and eventually Meg words wormed into my mind "Dancing is a nice way to take your mind of the phantom of the opera!" The lack of sleep was finally getting to me and I had to lean of the wall to stay upright. Knowing I would soon collapse I listened intently for any key information I could hear. "Sing my angel of music!" the voice commanded but there was hardly any force in his voice like it was an obvious thing for her to do making it seem as if this was a regular event in their lives. I left the room and once I had reached the dormitories stumbling as I was, I was looking to the ground causing me not to see anything in front of me and walked straight into a man who seemed to be hiding in the shadows. "I'm sorry monsieur I didn't see you." I waited for a reply and when I didn't receive one after around a minute I reached out my hand into the space where he stood only to find nothing there but the painting I had seen earlier. My exhaustion finally caught up with me and I collapsed besides the painting and my vision went black…

I didn't see you." I waited for a reply and when I didn't receive one after around a minute I reached out my hand into the space where he stood only to find nothing there but the painting I had seen earlier. My exhaustion finally caught up with me and I collapsed besides the painting and my vision went black…

**Me: Second Chapter done YAY anything to say****monsieur Phantom?!**

**Erik : No...**

**Me : Apologise to Angelina for leaving without saying goodbye!**

**Erik: Sorry...**

**Angelina: (Hugs him) aww no problem! Btw why did you leave?**

**Erik: um...**

**Me: It's because-**

**Erik: SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW**

**Me: SHE NEEDS TO KNOW YOU HAD YOUR TEDDY WITH YOU AND DON'T WANT TO SEEM GIRLY!**

**Erik: That's not why...**

**Angelina: Aw Erik that's so cute I love the idea of you with a teddy**

**Erik: (about to cry) You do!**

**Me: GUYS GET A ROOM! PLEASE REVIEW! THX TO ****Phantomfan01**** AND ****xTheDarkShadowsx** **FOR REVIEWING XD !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly shifted my weight so that I could sit up. I wasn't in the halls outside the dormitories, I was in a room Madame Giry hadn't shown me. There were lots of beds all white like the one I was sitting in, a table and a dresser placed similarly to the way it had been in my section of the dormitories and a white Lillie placed in a vase with a note which read;

Dear Angelina,

I heard that you had fallen outside the dormitories and hit your head on the floor. I hope you are better soon

Love Christine and Meg.

As the note sunk in I remembered the events of last night; how I had followed Christine to the beautiful room, the angelic voice, the man who wasn't really there and then me falling unconscious before I could get to back to the girls shared room. The man's voice was incredible, it was deep, melodious and felt like I was being promised one thing I had been deprived of in my life, love. I heard quickening footsteps outside the door which at that exact second flew open revealing Madame Giry.

"Ah you are awake I see Mademoiselle Chanson. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Madame."

"May I ask what happened? I found you on the floor outside the dormitories."

"Oh, um sorry Madame I thought I heard something outside the room and walked outside the doors but just as I was about to come back inside something hit my head and I fell unconscious." I felt a horrid feeling for lying to her as she had shown me nothing but kindness but if I told the truth Christine might get in trouble and as she and Meg were the only ones who had been nice to me, excluding Madame Giry. These Christine, Meg and Madame Giry where the only ones who have ever shown me kindness though considering my past that was only to be expected-"No, there I go again thinking about my past. I'm no longer that girl and I have no reason to ever relive those memories, for anyone."

"I see," She replied "But, I do wish to know if you yourself feel well enough to dance today or do you wish to wait another day?"

"Yes Madame I think I am well enough to dance today."

"Good, I'll give you a moment to get dressed, I brought you a costume for rehearsals hopefully in your size"

"Thank you Madame Giry." After she placed the costume on the bed she left the room in around four brisk steps. Swinging my legs over the side I discarded my nightgown on the bed and delicately slipped on the soft silky material, singing softly to myself and blushed furiously when I found it was at least a size too small for me, "It would have to do for now and tonight I will undo the hem, making the dress longer" I thought. I skipped out of the room fuelled with excitement to _finally_ dance at the Opera Populaire but stopped just a few steps short of the door as I heard the nickname my father gave to me being spoken "Angel…..Angel….." It was the same voice that had called to Christine last night. I spun around almost losing my balance and when I had full surveyed the room it appeared I was the only person in the room. Backing extremely slowly towards the door I again felt myself walk into something which seemed to be the shape of a man, "Oh my good God" I whispered as I again twirled round to find again I was alone. I flung the doors open and was extremely relieved to see Madame Giry looking at me strangely. "Are you quite alright Mademoiselle Chanson?"

"Yes Madame Giry I am fine just extremely existed to dance, shall we go?" I didn't receive a reply from her she just walked swiftly down the corridors forcing me to jog in order to keep up with her. Once we had arrived at the stage the girls were already stretching and as soon as she told me to go and stretch with the girls I sprinted over to Christine and Meg.

"Bonjour Christine, Meg, how are you?" I asked while I started to stretch

"Great thank you Angelina!" They said unanimously

"Meg, earlier you mentioned that dancing distracted you from the Phantom of the Opera correct?"

"Oh yes why do you want to know about him?" She replied in an existed whisper. I nodded sheepishly

"What do you know about him?"

"Only everything! He lives under the Opera house in his lair, where he plays haunting music and sometimes you can hear him play it in the dead of night. He wears a white porcelain mask on the left side of his face to hide his horrid deformity-"

"-Poor man. He must have been treated horridly before he came" Interrupted by thinking aloud "Perhaps he is like me…"

"How so is he like you Angelica" Christine asked curiously

"Girls!" Madame Giry's booming voice interrupted us "I do believe you are to be _dancing_ not participating in _gossip_ at a _rehearsal _don't you agree"

"Yes Madame, Sorry Madame" We said while scuttling off to our positions for the dance. Once we had gotten to our set places we were commanded by Madame Giry for our routine in the production of Cannibal. Everyone was rushing around as according to Christine we had only a few days till the production. A red haired lady said to be called Carlotta by Meg was squawking her lines while we all marched around but all were instantly silent and still for a _large_ man to sing his line considerably better than Carlotta's _lovely _singing but unfortunately his thick accent caused him to sing "Roma" instead of "Rome". Three smartly dressed men arrived in on the stage talking about our production "Monsieur I am rehearsing!" said the conductor shouted "Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, Ladies and Gentlemen please if I could have your attention thank you. As you may know for some weeks there have been rumours about my imminent retirement. I can now tell you these are all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André" At this we all burst into applause smiling and nodding our heads while one of the men, Monsieur André gave us all a smile and a polite wave. "I'm sure you've read in their resent fortune amongst the junk business"

"Scrap metal, actually." Stated Monsieur loud enough for me to hear as I was standing quite close to the men. All of the ladies excluding Madame Giry, Meg, Christine and myself were making complete fools of themselves giggling, fiddling with their hair and trying to make themselves noticeable among the crowd. "And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patrons les Vicomtes de Chagny" and again there was another roaring as Meg, Christine and I moved to get a clearer view of the man. "It's Raoul," whispered Christine "before my father died at the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts, he called me little Lottie."

"Christine he's so _handsome_!" Gushed Meg

"Who's the other man" I inquired

"I'm not sure I think it was Louis, yes his name is Louis"

"Oh he's handsome too!"

"Meg quite!"

"We and our parents are honoured to support all the arts especially the world renowned opera Populaire" Carlotta sauntered towards the Vicomtes her hand out stretched

"Vicomtes, gentlemen signora Carlotta, our lead soprano for five seasons now. And signor Piangi our lead tenor."

"An honour signor, signora I believe we are keeping you from your rehearsals"

"We will be hear this evening to share your great triumph, our apologise monsieur."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC**

The two men walked past me, Meg and Christine and we ran out to join the other girls in the dance. "We take particular pride in the ballet monsieur."

"I see why especially the little blond angel"

"My daughter Meg Giry"

"And that exceptional beauty" I suddenly felt three pairs of eyes on my back but felt sure they were talking about Christine who was in front of me. "No relation I trust."

"Angelina Chanson, promising talent Monsieur Firmin, very promising"

"I see." The two men said. I could scarcely breathe as I continued to dance "what do you know about her Madame?"

"Not much monsieur, she keeps to herself. She came to the opera house a day ago. She has a lovely voice monsieur."

"Really." My chest felt so tight I can't believe I was still able to dance

"Gentlemen, If you would kindly stand to one side."

I followed Christine and was standing just before the huge fake elephant and I heard the men talking quietly and then once the music stopped they were talking quietly when Carlotta screeched "because I will not be singing! Andiamo tuti! No its vitte, vitte finished! Get my doggy, bring my doggy, bye bye!" I didn't hear the convocation between the managers and Carlotta but she sauntered back to the stage and began to sing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me, you'll try

When you'll find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free-" People started to scream, me included as the backdrop fell on Carlotta sending her into another diva fit. "He's here the phantom of the opera!" Meg told Christine and me.

"Joseph, for god's sake man what's going on up there?" The former manager yelled. "Please monsieur don't look at me! As God's my judge I wasn't at my post. Please monsieur theirs no one there and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!"

"Signora these things do happen." Monsieur André spoke,

"For the past three years these things do happen, and did you stop them from happening no! And you two! You are as bad as him, these things do happen argh! Until you stop these things from happening this thing does not happen! Piangi andiamo! Bring my doggy bring my puppy"

"Armatures" Said Piangi the two managers exchanged worried glances.

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me I shall be in Australia" And with that the previous manager left. Meg, Christine and I walked to a corner to talk over what had happened "Oh my, what are we going to do I mean without Carlotta to 'sing' tonight the managers will have to cancel the play!"

"Never mind that!" Meg squealed "Did you see him Angel, the phantom I mean!"

"I thought I saw something move in the darkness but…oh my lord I saw the phantom." Thinking back I could clearly see the tall shape of a man and a white mask that seemed to glow in the low lighting. "Angelina Chanson could sing it monsieur."

"What a chorus girl? Don't be silly."

"She can sing monsieur I have been around music my whole life and I know she can sing. Let her sing for you monsieur"

"Alright. Come on. Don't be shy. Come on. Come on.

"From the beginning of the aria then please mademoiselle." spoke the maestro. I could see Monsieur Firmin's mouth moving but I couldn't hear any sound coming from it, I could only hear the music as it flowed through my body, the lyrics at the tip of my tongue.

"Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try

When you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me" The world seemed to spin and before I knew what was happening I was singing in front of an audience in their seat having paid to hear me sing. I was wearing a white dress with yellow flowers embroidered on it my ebony hair held back by white flowers.

"We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me." My heart was racing, I felt pride swell up in my chest everyone in the audience was smiling and clapping _me _I had never thought this possible in my life.

After the curtain call I ran straight to the roof, the cool air pricked at my skin and I lifted my necklace to the moonlight so I could clearly see the shape of _my_ angel. My angel of music, my mother promised me once she died she would send an angel of music to me. "Child as long as you believe in the angel he _will _be with you" a single tear slipped down me cheek at the memory. I try so hard to burry each memory but every time something happened one would slip out from its prison to torcher me. "Brava, brava, bravissima," I tensioned at the voice it was the same angelic voice that had spoken to Christine yesterday. "Angel, Angel" Meg's voice called "Angel," The voice gave my very soul wings "It's _my_ angel," I thought. "Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect,  
I only wish I knew your secret,  
Where did you learn to sing?"

"Mother once spoke of an Angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing I can sense him  
And I know he's here  
Here on this roof, he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside, hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius"

"Angel you must have been dreaming  
Stories like this can't come true  
Angel you're talking in riddles  
And it's not like you"

"Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory  
Angel of music, hide no longer  
Secret and strange Angel  
He's with me even now"  
"Your hands are all around"  
"All around me"  
"Your face Angel, its white"  
"It frightens me"  
"Don't be frightened"

I walked down stairs alone Meg having stayed on the roof to see if she could talk to the angel herself and I met Madame Giry on the way who helped me to get to my new dressing room through the crowds of people. "You did very well my dear." Madame Giry picked up a single red rose with a black silk ribbon tied into a bow and handed it to me "he is pleased with you." And with that she left me alone obviously thinking I knew who 'he' was. Then the though dawned on me, "maybe she knows about my angel of music and _he _gave her this to give to me" I pondered aloud. The door to the dressing room gently opened revelling Louis holding a beautiful bouquet of pink lilies. "Bonjour Mademoiselle. You were incredible tonight and I thought it best for me to give you these myself so I could tell you myself." I took the flowers carefully as not to damage them. "Merci Monsieur, they are beautiful." I placed the flowers in a vase sitting on the desk blushing furiously that a _Vicomte _would bother to get _me_ some flowers. "May I enquire you name Mademoiselle"  
"Oh excuse me my name is Angelina Chanson Monsieur. And what is yours?"  
"Louis de Chagny and I insist that you allow me to take you out to dinner as celebration of your performance."  
"Monsieur please. There is no need for you to take me out."  
"Nonsense I will take you out to the finest restaurant in Paris" He said heading out of the door. "Monsieur, please wait!" but he had already gone. I had a horrid feeling in my stomach that I had upset my angel. I though I heard the door lock behind him and when I went to check it was indeed locked. A terrible gust of wind flew through my room blowing out all of the candles and the only light was coming from my _mirror_.  
"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,  
Basking in your glory,  
Ignorant fool, this brave young Souter,  
Sharing in my triumph!"  
"Angel I hear you,  
Speak I listen,  
Stay by my side, guide me,  
Angel my soul was weak forgive me,  
Enter at last, Angel,"  
Flattering child you shall know me'  
See why in shadow I hide,  
Look at your face in the mirror,  
I am their inside," I don't know why I wasn't afraid of him sing to me or why I even sang along but how could I refuse an angel. When I turned around I could clearly see him. The phantom of the opera, he was my angel! That was why I saw him and no one else did. He was _my_ angel and mine alone.  
"Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory  
Angel of music, hide no longer  
Secret and strange Angel"  
"I am your angel of music,  
come to the angel of music." He reached out his hand and I walked to him and walked straight through the mirror. My hand linked with his and he lead me down a tunnel lit only by candles that seemed to move for him. Truly he was an angel.

"In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind"

**"**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind."

"Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

"It's me they hear."

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is here  
Inside my/your mind" Our voices melded together in perfect harmony.

"He's there the phantom of the Opera,  
Ah"

"Sing my angel of music"

"Ah"

"sing my angel"

"Ah"

"Sing for me!"

"Ah"

"Sing my angel"

"Ah"

"Sing for me"

"Ah" The man hoped out of the boat, flung his coat to the floor his voice had made my heart beat so fast I thought I may die. I was completely mesmerized by him I followed him out of the boat as he sung. My mind seemed completely at ease I was able to study him fully now his blue eyes seemed to see into my soul through my emerald orbs. His mask pecked my interest I longed to know what was behind his white mask the temptation was so strong I almost couldn't bare it. I hardly knew anything about this man but yet I felt as if my heart was forever bound to his. He led me to a mirror and when I looked into it I saw _myself _in a beautifully made wedding dress and I know I suddenly went limp.

**Eriks Pov**

I first heard her sing on the stage and it had a strange effect on my soul Christine suddenly became not important all that mattered was _her_. I _had_ to take her to my home and show her the music. When she saw the wedding dress I had made for her I felt her go limp and carried her to my swan shaped bed. I put her gently down on the bed and lowered the black curtain watching her only for a second. She looked so peaceful truly like a fallen angel.

**Angelica's pov**

I sat up and found myself on a beautiful swan-shaped bed with a thin black veil draped around it.

"I remember there was mist...  
Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake  
There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man

Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?" By the time I had finished my line I was standing directly behind the masked man trying hard not to shake from the adrenaline run this man was truly handsome and even if he hid a monstrous secret from the world, to me at least, he would still be the exact same man. I felt my hand move of their own accord and before I could stop myself I had pulled the mask from his face in one swift motion. I quickly received a rough shove from the man whose mask I now held tightly in my hand sending me to the floor where I finally saw the height difference between us. He was towering over me and though I wanted to stand up, smack him hard across the face for pushing me over and storm out I couldn't. Partly because I didn't know how to get but mainly because I was ashamed. I had _forced _him to show me his face, even if I didn't get to actually see it, just like those _beasts _had forced me at the circus. Only _they _used sharp objects _I _used his trust. A single tear slipped down my cheek at the memory quickly followed by a river of tears which was quickly turning into a lake. "Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!" He half shouted half sung which together was a terrifying combination. "You little demon,  
Is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper,  
Now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you...  
Curse you..." My quiet tear had by now become loud unruly sobs caused him to look at me his left hand covering where his mask used to sit. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry, p-p-please f-forgive m-me!" I checked out between sobs. I received a sad look from the phantom "Um, I will forgive you _if _you give me back my mask." I looked up at him and stretched out my hand with still held the mask and he stretched out his hand to take the mask from me. The phantom swiftly turned around and placed the mask over his face before he face me again. He held out his hand offering to help me up and I carefully took it hoping not to further incur his wrath but once I had stood up he pulled me gently in his warm embrace. I couldn't hold back anymore, I cried and cried into the mysterious man's chest silently begging for comfort "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." My only response was a slow nod as I let him lead me back to the surface and away from the comforting darkness of the night.

**Me: Thanks again to Phantomfan01 and xTheDarkShadowsx for reviewing and all of the amazing people who are reading my story, it means so much to me that everyone who reviews the story gets to hug Erik from now on!**

**Reviewers: Alright!**

**Erik: NOOOOOO! NOT FAIR!**

**Me: Well you are in MY story so YOU GET HUGS OR I…WILL BURN ALL OF YOUR MASKS AND THEN SHOW ANGELINA YOUR FACE!**

**Erik: What…YOU CANT DO THAT TO ME… FINE I'LL BE HUGGED.**

**Angelina: Phantom, sweetie I'll never think badly of you because of how you look. I only care about how you look inside your heart and soul!**

**People of the world: Awww!**

**Random alien: Gluggg!**

**Everyone: What the?**

**Random alien: bye bye. REVIEW!**

**Me: AND HUG ERIK! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**HI GUYS IM SOOOOOO SORRY ITS BEE SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN A PAIN IN THE BACKSIDE! UPDATING IS NOW GUNNA BE MORE SPACEY BUT HOPEFULLY THEY ****_MIGHT_**** BE ****_A BIT_**** LONGER (NO PROMISES)**

I was left by the phantom inside my dressing room clutching the rose I was given earlier for dear life wishing I could be once again with _my_ mysterious angel. I was about to put the rose in the vase when I froze as realisation hit me. I was in love with the phantom. "Relax Angelica, you're just confused. There's no way you could love him, you known him for a day." I reasoned aloud in my dressing room, "Even _if _he has the voice of an angel _and_ I can't breathe around him _and_ my heart flutters whenever I hear his speak but that doesn't mean…My lord…I'm in love with the phantom of the opera." Suddenly I felt weak and had to lean on the desk for support while I pulled out the chair for me to sit on. I put my head in my hands in despair. "He couldn't love me, no one could. Not even my own father loved me. I'm just not meant to be loved."  
"Angelina," the voice of my angel spoke "Yes monsieur phantom."  
"I do believe you left something." I checked I had everything on myself that I had when I left. "No monsieur I think I have everything I left with thank you,"  
"Actually I think you may have left this" He said pulling out another red rose identical to the last only this one had a piece of paper carefully slipped under the material. "Thank you monsieur" I said taking the rose and with a flick of his cloak he was gone. I studied the rose intently wishing I could be as beautiful as it was and then delicately pulled the parchment out from underneath, holding my breath as I read the paper intently.

"To my dearest Angelina,

You truly have the voice of an angel, let me coach your voice. I can promise you that I will make you the best singer the world has ever known. I will await your response by eleven o'clock this evening, I will be waiting on the roof.

Your faithful servant  
O.G" I read aloud blushing for an unknown reason all I knew was that I _needed _to talk to someone as soon as possible…"Meg! I'll ask her, I'll defiantly been able to get some much needed advise from her!" and with that thought I fled from the dressing room to the dormitories where I gingerly tapped on the wood and to my horror Élodie, the horrid girl who has constantly been trying to either trip me up, shove me over or at one point tried to poison my food by putting a few drops of rat poison into my bowl! "Hello Élodie, how are you doing?" I said in a fake sweet voice "Do you know where Meg is?"

"Actually, I do she's in here but I think she doesn't want to be your friend anymore." She replied in an equally fake sweet tone. "Oh, I'll ask her then!" I said grinning like a Cheshire cat and at that moment Megs head popped up behind "Hi Angel, what's wrong?" blushing slightly at what I was going to say to her in a few moments I managed to cough out "I was heading to the market and yesterday morning you said you wanted to go so you could get a new pair of shoes"

"Oh yes, I did didn't I. Okay lets go then!" We walked through the corridors silently and when we finally reached the outside of the opera house and were inside a carriage I whispered in a voice that rivalled that of a mouse "Meg I-I think I have a crush on a guy and I don't know what to do because he's just so _incredible_! He has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, just like an angel and his _eyes_, they are exactly the colour of gold and it feels like I could tell him anything but…" I trailed of hoping she knew who I was talking about as her mother seemed to be the only one he communicated with and she claimed to know everything about him. "What's his name?"  
"I don't know"  
"What does he do for a job?"  
"It's hard to explain"  
"Where does he live?"  
"The opera house…"  
"Okay, is he-" Sensing Meg wasn't going to realise by herself I interrupted her "Meg promise you won't freak out or tell anyone,"  
"I promise Angelina"  
"I-I'm in love with the phantom of the opera."  
"YOU WHAT" Meg screeched at the top of her lungs making me jump back in shock and horror at my friends new found bravado and without a moment's notice I burst into an uncontrollable fit of sobs. "Angelina, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout it's just…he's killed people Angelina. Without any sort of reason and I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Meg I don't know what I can do. I can't exactly tell myself that I can't love him." My tears had completely stopped by the time I was finished speaking but I was still sniffling. While I didn't want to admit it I was completely and utterly in love with him and I didn't even know him name! "Meg, what do I do?" I asked in complete despair "Angelina you need to tell him. I mean it's not like you can telepathically say 'I love you' is it? Tomorrow, that's when you can tell him. Before we will meet outside your dressing room and then I will help you get dressed up nicely and then you can sing and he'll come and…" My friend let out a sigh, she was so giggly when it came to something like this as I had often hear her talking to Christine about Raoul. I knew subconsciously she was right and that keeping it a secret was not in any way, shape or form helping the situation. "Oh!" Meg exclaimed we can by you things to make you look amazing when you tell him!" Suddenly a though hit me like a brick wall, I would buy _him_ something "A mask! I'll find a painter to decorate it with roses and musical notes!" We began to idly chat about life in the Opera Populaire until the carriage came to a sudden halt. After paying the man and getting out of the carriage Meg and I began to part, her heading for the dresses and jewellery where as I was heading towards the masks section. A beautiful white half mask caught my eye as I walked over to it I could clearly see that it was adorned with multiple notes on a stave at the bottom section of the mask as well as a single blood red rose around the eye. In all honesty it was perfect and luckily matched the phantom's mask exactly. Once I had bought a few necklaces and dresses I saw Meg talking to a stall owner with her 'I'm cute give me anything I want' face on and swiftly walked over and paid for her multiple dresses for which she was now dramatically thanking me.

**Me: hi guys im sorry this chapy didn't really go anywhere but at least now we know here true feelings. Btw A huge thx to everyone who reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL (blows kisses) I know it's kinda weird that she's gunna give him a mask but i was like what could she give him that shes know shed like... OMG IM AN IDIOT HE COULD HAVE GIVEN HIM MUSIC (epic face palm)**

**Erik: Well dont worry at least the mask will be nice..**

**Angelica: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**Me: angelica thats just his way of saying "I love you too that sounds like a great gift thank you!"**

**Angelica: well in that case... AWWW ERIK I LOVE YOU!**

**Me: Okay guys no more mushy stuff before the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I own nothing except Angelica Chanson (my OC)**

**Me: I have an important message to announce to the people of the world: LOVE IS IN THE AIR DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM LOVE IS IN THE AIR! Thank you for hearing my important message.**

I woke up and stretched my sore muscles from the shopping trip yesterday wishing I had had the common sense to ask someone to aid me with the exceedingly. Shuffling over to the wardrobe a thought slipped into my mind "It's a bit cold in here isn't it?" I asked myself so when I looked down I was horrified to see that I was dressed only in an extremely short frilly nightgown and standing directly in front of the mirror _he_ took me through. Gasping I lunged for the bed sheets and rapped them tightly around my body as I retrieved a red floor length dress. Once I had slipped into the dress, placed on a pair of black high heeled shoes, pinned my straight ebony hair to my head and began to sing.  
"Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory  
Angel of music, hide no longer  
Secret and strange Angel" Once I had finished singing my eyes fell upon the note he had left the previous night. "Oh my word I can't believe that I could do that to him. Ugh now he probably hates me!" I shouted at my reflection. Looking one last time at the mirror so I could tell see if he was looking at me I saw that the mirror was a crack open, just enough for me to open it and slip down the corridors to find him. Once I had spent _at least_ half an hour walking down identical stretches of corridors I threw myself at the floor in frustration screaming "Angel!" at the top of my lungs. I heard footsteps begin to make their way over to me and as I looked up once they had stopped I flung myself at the man I had been dying to see. "I'm so glad you came Angel! I am so sorry that I forgot to meet you on the roof but…Well you'll find out soon enough." My angel stretched out his hand to help me up and once again led me to his beautiful sanctuary, away from the glaring daylight. Once we had reached the middle of the room I squeezed his hand tightly signalling I wanted his full attention. "Angel, I have something for you!" I said excitedly and upon receiving a questioning look I decided to elaborate "I can't tell you what it is but if you put out your hands I will give it to you." He reluctantly put out his hands and I placed the carefully wrapped parcel in them hoping for a positive response. Slowly the paper was removed until he could see the mask in all its glory and his face lost all its stoniness, the only visible emotion being a child-like delight. "I-I don't know what to say…Thank you…" My self-control vanished in an instant and I threw myself in his arms ecstatic he like the mask. "Try it on!" I enthused. He turned swiftly round and took of his plain mask and replaced it with the embellished one I had bought for him. To say it suited him was an understatement. It looked perfect on him, framing his gentler side in such a simple mask. His face was unreadable all of his emotions clashing, creating a storm in side of his. "What if he doesn't like it and he's realised he doesn't like me!" I thought worriedly. "Angelina, I-I've never felt the way I feel about you before and I know this is short notice but I-I love you. Would you… do me the honour of…"

**Me: CLIFF HANGER! YES EXCITING! SORRY ITS SO SHORT WILL BE NORMAL LENGTH SOON!**


End file.
